


A Pocket Full of Ale

by shewritesall



Series: Holiday/Seasonal Specials [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, New Year's Eve, New Years, Original Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: New Year's celebrations with the original six Avengers.





	A Pocket Full of Ale

Natasha was pretty sure Thor didn't know what New Year's parties entailed.  The first thing he had asked was how old the year would be and at what time they should yell 'surprise'.  After an awkward explanation that New Year wasn't 

a person and the party was to celebrate the beginning of another calendar, Thor had shrugged and merely announced he had still brought a gift and the team might as well share it since New Year didn’t want it.

“What’d you bring, Point Break?”  Tony asked, not helping Natasha convince Thor New Year wasn’t a being.

“Asgard’s best ale!”  Thor announced proudly, pulling a flask from his pocket and showing it to Tony.  Tony took it, intrigued, and screwed off the cap. He sniffed it and his eyes shot wide open.

“How long has this been sitting around?”  Tony asked, passing the flask to Rhodey to sniff.  His reaction was identical.

“Only about 1300 years,”  Thor shrugged. He left them in the living room with the flask while he went to grab cookies and Tony snatched the flask back from Rhodey.  Without blinking, he took a sip from it. Natasha and Rhodey both jumped to scold him and take the flask.

“What?  You don’t get 1300 year old alcohol everyday,”  Tony said, defending himself as Natasha berated him for drinking it.  “Besides, I barely had more than a sip thanks to you two kill joys.”

“Better a kill joy than a dead joy,”  Rhodey replied. Both Tony and Natasha raised an eyebrow at him and he pursed his lips.  “Yeah, that sounded better in my head.”

“I know it did, Platypus,”  Tony said. He stood up from the couch, tipping towards the ground as it blurred, but righted himself before Natasha could push him back onto the couch.  “I’m getting some cookies!” he announced. 

“I’m getting a headache,”  Clint moaned from another couch where both Natasha and Rhodey had forgotten about him.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the alcohol to completely trash Tony, leaving him stumbling around the penthouse, mumbling and yelling incoherently.  Pepper had stopped trying to corral him in the living room after the third attempt had failed and was focused intently on her conversation with Maria, trying very hard to ignore Tony.  Natasha was making sure Clint didn’t drink too much vodka and make his headache worse and Rhodey and Bruce were talking about Bruce’s latest idea. Rhodey didn’t understand much of what Bruce was saying and Bruce was struggling to explain it in simpler terms, but they were both trying.  Natasha helped explain something when they both got too confused. Steve just sat beside Rhodey reading something on his tablet, unaware of his surroundings in comfortable oblivion. 

“One minute until midnight!”  Tony yelled drunkenly. Everyone glanced at him then returned to their conversations.  Tony rolled his eyes and blew his obnoxious party horn, the paper uncurling and making a loud noise as he blew into it.  “You’re missing it!”

“Humour him for me, will you?”  Pepper said. She was the first one to stand up and walking onto the balcony.  Once she started out, the others followed her slowly but surely. By the time there was fifteen seconds left, they were all standing on the balcony looking out towards the city centre at the giant ball waiting to drop.

“Ten!  Nine!” Tony yelled the countdown loudly while everyone else followed along at various degrees of loudness.  At the loud cry of ‘One!’, Tony kissed Pepper between drunken giggles.

“Happy birthday, New Year!”  Thor called up to the sky. Natasha shook her head and turned to Clint.

“Haven’t seen you in a year!”  he joked, giving her a dopey smile.  She frowned.

“Get away from me, you disappointing asshole,”  she said blankly. Clint just grinned and turned to Rhodey to say the same thing, leaving Natasha to wish Bruce and Steve a happy New Year.  Fireworks exploded overhead from the city centre and Natasha could vaguely hear Maria complaining about Clint from the other end of the balcony.  She saw Pepper talking to Bruce a couple seconds later and knew she had escaped Tony’s grasp, only slightly wondering where he’d disappeared off to while she walked over to join Maria and berate Clint for his stupid comments.


End file.
